My Brainiac
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Richie had a crush on Leah since grade school. After her bad break up with Hotstreak he finally gets her to date him. They've been going out for awhile now. Leah is about to give Richie a memory he wont soon forget! M for sexual content! HotstreakxOCxGear


_**Soooo Guys I wrote this little one-shot for bordem purposes. This takes place AFTER Richie becomes Gear and I hope to do a background fic for this with chapters and all. My first ever lemony goodness so don't be mean! Enjoy!**_

* * *

I kicked off my Chuck Taylor's, crawling over him my knees supporting me on either side of his hips. He looked up at me through his glasses with those beautiful blue eyes. My left hand stayed beside his face as my right ran through his soft blond locks. His cheeks were painted pink against his alabaster skin. He hadn't moved his arms from his sides since I had crawled over him. My right hand stopped at his cheek, cupping it as I leaned forward to place a gentle, butterfly kiss to his lips. I could feel his breath hitch as he felt the contact. I smirked against his lips and continued to let my lips move over his. I smiled as his lips started to shyly move against mine. Soon we stopped and his curious eyes met mine our faces in close proximity.  
"Never thought this would happen did you Foley?" Richie stuttered under me and I chuckled pecking his lips slowly. My long, dark, blue streaked hair made a curtain around us.  
"Never in a million years. I woke up this morning thinking I had a dream that you agreed to go out with me." I flipped my hair to one side in preparation to kiss and nip at his jaw line earning little groans as a reward. I sat up into his lap tugging at the fabric of his hoodie. He complied with my silent request, letting me help him slip it off over his head. I gently pushed him back getting a so much better feel of his body through the paper thin wife beater he wore underneath that bulky sweater. My right hand rested on his shoulder giving me a feel of his rising temperature. I could feel his quick pulse as I pressed my lips to his neck sucking lightly on that spot, claiming him as mine where everyone could see. I never thought I could feel this way about Richie. He was my best friend and nothing more. Only until he became Gear did I realize that there was something mature and deep within Richie I had never seen before. It sounded so shallow in my head. I was broken out of my thoughts by his soft moan. It struck a chord in me; it was like music to my ears. I claimed his lips again desperately my fingers finding his soft tresses again. I smirked against his lips and looked down to him.  
"What's the matter Gear? You can fight super villains but can't handle little old me?" My goad seemed to work as he hesitantly let his fingers slip under my layers of shirts lifting the material. I slipped off my shirts and shuddered as his fingers made contact with my bare skin. I took one of his hands in mine lacing our fingers and letting them rest beside his head. I leaned down to kiss him again this time tugging a little at his bottom lip which was between my teeth. I let go and squeaked in surprise as I felt his newly hard member press against me from below. I looked down and grinned as I spied the bulge in his jeans. I looked back up at him with the same grin leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Finally got those nerves outta the way huh? Or is it that you like lip biters?" His grip on me tightened and he leaned up to kiss me hungrily. I felt my skin tingle; never had I experienced Richie this way. By the way his hands roamed making goose bumps rise, I liked it. I broke away straddling him, his stiff erection pressing against my covered, yet aching core. I cupped his face letting my thumb run over his soft untouched lips. The sweetness of those lips which had only been claimed by my own was intoxicating. My black painted nail looked so alien against his pale complexion. My hand slid down to his neck then moved lower until I reached the button on his pants. I pulled at it playfully biting my bottom lip as I felt his manhood twitch in its denim prison. I unbuttoned his pants and leaned in for another kiss before getting up. I looked to him and smirked.  
"Take'em off Foley, now." I turned away kicking off my scarlet skinny jeans and walking to his dresser. I smirked at the rushed rustling sounds from behind me. I opened a drawer and dug through it quickly not finding what I was searching for. "Where is it Richie?" He looked puzzled and slightly annoyed.  
"Where's what? Leah what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and picked up his discarded pants, pulling out his wallet. I opened it and sure enough there was the little plastic wrapper. I tossed the wallet away and held up the tiny square.  
"You and Virgil aren't very discreet about your stashes." I climbed back on top of him placing the item on his night table for an easy reach. Richie relaxed again his hands moving to my hips. I smirked letting my hand travel downward between my legs to grab his erection outside his boxers. He sucked in a breath at the new feeling. I smirked, his reactions were so cute. I moved down settling between his legs. I stroked him until his manhood was too much for his boxers. I teased him, shuddering every time he released a moan for me. He was slightly smaller than Francis, but so much easier to please. I smirked feeling Richie buck his hips, feeling him tense and un-tense. I felt him grab my hair at one point and looked up at him in surprise. Although the action was welcomed, it seemed so out of character for him. As soon as his moans became too much for me I stopped, much to his disappointment. His body was heated and so was mine. I tugged off the boxers, letting him kick them off and too the side. I slipped of my purple skull panties before leaning forward and putting the little square between my teeth and ripping it open. I looked at him taking it out of my mouth.  
"Do you know how to put this on Rich?" He blushed a million shades of red and I smirked rolling it down to the shaft. His glasses had fogged a bit and I giggled.  
"Don't worry Richie...you're doing fine." I finally realized why Hotstreak had loved to be the commanding officer. I liked it too, now that I experienced it. I positioned myself and looked at Richard Osgood Foley as I knew him for the last time.  
"You ready?" Richie nodded sitting up to hold onto me. I lowered myself and we both moaned together as my walls tightened around him. His hands rested on my back as I moved on him. His breath was ragged and his moans were strained. A few minutes later he couldn't handle anymore and released his load and a loud and satisfied moan. My hunger was hardly satiated, but I kissed Richie all the same. In a way I was proud that I had gotten to share the moment with him. He panted and looked up at me. I could tell his pride was a little wounded and I chuckled kissing his nose.  
"I'm sorry..." I held him close and smiled kissing his neck.  
"You don't have to apologize Rich. You did fine for your first time. You had to get used to the feeling. You were incredible." I kissed his lips again running my fingers through his blond hair. It was hard to believe that months ago this boy was nothing more than my friend. The best friend who would never gain my affection in my mind. Yet here he was my brainiac. Here he was giving me emotions Francis had never given me. Here he was, giving his precious gift to me, the one that didn't deserve it in the least. I chuckled as we lay next to one another looking at each other. He smiled.  
"What's so funny? No jokes about my performance!" I shook my head.  
"I wonder how V is gonna react when we tell him we're going out?" We both laughed.


End file.
